One Day
by Juneity
Summary: In my hands was a tattered photo of Charlie and I in my first year here. Slowly trickling down my face was another teardrop, adding yet another faded spot on the photo. His face, so blissfully content in the photo. So unaware of our future. I glanced over to Clarisse's battle armour, and then stared into his eyes as I whispered "We'll see each other again Charlie. One day."
1. 1 Silena

**This is a Percy Jackson Fanfic on Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. *Disclaimer* we don't own any of the characters nor the basic story line, all credits go to Rick Riordan.**

"You are a beautiful girl, go for it Silena! Give me a smile!" chided my photographer as he was repeatedly flashing his camera at me.

I was only 9 when I was asked to model for a pack of sweets. I was _constantly_ reminded on how I looked. Don't get me wrong, I am proud of my perfect hair and my huge, bright, baby blue eyes. But I'm not a huge fan of showing off about my looks.

The only reason of why I agreed to model at such a young age was because I wanted to catch my mom's attention. I have no idea on who my mom is, there are no photos of her in any of my family photos. And my dad simply refused to think about her too. Whenever I ask him about how my mom was like, he would just look away and murmur: "she was a very beautiful woman- full of secrets. Just like you" and he would always pinch my nose lightly, and I would never fail to break in to a laugh.

Today is my 13th birthday and I asked my dad to give me information about my mom for my present. It took 5 minutes of begging and fluttering eyelashes to get my dad to agree. Usually, people tend to agree with most of the thing I suggest. But my dad is the hardest to persuade, he always picks me up on to his lap and says: "you're just like your mother that way, always trying to persuade me to do things for you".

I ran down the stairs and took a whiff of my dad's famous homemade chocolate cake, "Good morning dad"

"Good morning my little dove," My dad likes to refer me to baby doves, I think it's because he reads so much about Greek mythology that he is referring me to sacred animals of Gods.

"Dad! You do remember what day it is today right?

"Oh I don't know… Isn't it my favourite little girl's birthday?"

"I'm your only little girl dad"

"I know I know, so you want to hear about your mother right?" his voice sounded especially sad whenever he talked about her mom. "Well wasn't she a heartbreaker?"

I shifted uncomfortably with a piece of cake in my hands, my dad was the kindest person she ever knew, how can anyone even dare to break his heart?

He motioned me to sit on his lap like the good old days and started talking. "Your mom was so beautiful Silena, she was like the ray of sunshine in the cloudy days. People kept staring at her when she visited my chocolate factory. She admired chocolates, and always said that they were the best kind of food to show your love to someone. Before she left, she gave me an address to send you to when you were at the most 10. She told me that you would take a big role in the future, a role big enough to be noted down in history. She wanted you to go to that camp as soon as possible. So you could be safe until your moment comes. But I didn't want to send my little dove away. So here you are Silena, you are 13 now and I haven't kept the promise I made to your mom. I'm sorry Silena, You are a girl with so many talents, and I can't send my little girl away at such a young age. Your mom visits me from time to time in my dreams and she constantly urges me to send you to camp, but I am so stubborn Silena, I can't, I cannot send you away just now."

His words seemed like a nuclear bomb hitting a crop field, every organ inside her burned up as his words echoed through her ears. "A camp? How can I go to camp? Dad, you have to give me some answers! Who is my mom! And how did she know about my fate?"

"I've told you enough Silena, Information is deadly for children like you, Abbey is waiting outside for your shopping spree, I'll see you in 4 hours okay?"

_What on earth was my dad talking about? It seemed like all a joke, for children like me? Am I different to other people? I guess I look prettier than them and I can persuade people easily, but this doesn't separate me from being human-right?_

"What took you so long Silena? Happy birthday! What do you want to see first? Shoes, bags or clothes?" Squealed Abbey, being my best friend, she found the need to be 112% excited on my birthday.

"Shoes, I want to try on some of the heels, since I'm older now" I had this passion with fashion, and all the clothes and colors seemed to fit me like it was destined to be worn by me.

Abbey and I entered the shop, and we were welcomed with a whole rack of 50% sale shoes. My eyes danced with delight; despite the fact that I was overwhelmed with all the strange information my dad gave me- shoes improved my day. I grabbed the first 7cm pink heels I saw. It was studded with tiny rhinestones and I fell in love with it at first sight. It fitted my feet perfectly.

"Oh Silena! You are a knockout in those heels!" exclaimed Abbey.

"I most certainly agree with your friend, Miss. Beauregard. Those shoes look lovely on you. Silena dear, you look just like your mother!"

"Whoa… You just called me by my sir name, and you mentioned my mother… Who are you? And how do you know about me?"

"You my dear are questioning the wrong person. I mean.. why not ask your mom herself? Oh, that's right sweetheart, she ABANDONED you. Ugh, Gods nowadays."

"My.. my mom? She's a god?"

"Gosh, Aphrodite kids really _are_ dumb. Anyways, it's too bad we'll have to kill you before you meet her."

"Kill me?! No.. no.. wait.. I can pay you money.. please leave me alone"

The empousai watched as Silena slowly and tentatively reached down and before she knew it, a sparkly pink stiletto came flying at her nose.

**So this our first chapter, we hope you liked it! Please leave reviews! -x**

**This fanfic is written by Juno and Astrid :) -these aren't our real names by the way.. Hope you continue reading this!**


	2. 2 Beckendorf

**Beckendorf's POV**

"This is pointless Sandpants, this mall is huge. How can we find her?" I questioned the satyr who was chewing on his shirt. When you are on a quest, big tip: DO NOT TAKE SANDPANTS WITH YOU. Out of all the talented satyrs in camp, I was stuck unfortunately stuck with sandpants...

We were sent on a quest to find a child of Aphrodite. This was one of the most important quests of all time. Aphrodite herself, came to us and commanded us to find her daughter. Oh yes.. Aphrodite the goddess of love and Beauty.. .she was a beautiful sight..  
Being the child of Hephaestus, I have a soft spot on beauty. And I had to volunteer. It seemed as if i was destined to come here. The way Aphrodite looked at me whilst she was giving orders seemed like she knew my fate. As if she thought that my fate was somehow intertwined with this daughter of hers. But it seemed impossible to even imagine a child of Aphrodite falling in love with me. I have buff, muscular arms, and my face is always stained with soot. My hands are always painted with grease and scars. I'm not your typical type of guy who always gets the girl of his dreams.  
I on the other hand- Charles Beckendorf is like an anti magnet for girls. My physical appearance shows this, and whenever I talk to girls, my words always come out muffled and loud.

"Easy kid.. we go wherever trouble lays. That's always how I found demigods. Heck, that's how I found you." Sandpants said.

"Okay, but as soon as we find this girl, we're leaving straight away." I demanded.

"Eesh, somebody's feeling touchy about shopping." Sandpants joked.

Truth is, I never liked malls. Or expensive restaurants, well luxurious places in general. It all just reminds me of how I never got to experience these things when I was younger. I was the one doing all the work, I was the one making money. After dad left mom, she went hysterical. Always drinking, crying, sleeping and shouting. She didn't love me. She kept saying that it was because I remind her of dad too much. I never could conjure up a response for this, so as you can tell I've never experienced a deep motherly relationship before.

"Yeah, well, the only reason you're here is because you need to make a quick stop to McDonalds and buy yourself 8 hamburgers. Wait, it's not only you, it's also your big fat belly."

"Leave him out of this! He's had a rough day... all he got for lunch was 4 beef tacos." quickly remarked Sandpants.

I didn't pay attention though. Because right in front of me, in that shoe shop, was what we came here for. I watched as this fragile little girl picked up her high heels and threw it straight at an empousai.

"Wow, she's got guts. And apparently no brain, no idiot would throw a shoe to a freaking empousai." said Sandpants.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get a move on!" I yelled, and without any hesitation, I charged at the surprised empousai. I quickly grabbed some greek fire from my tool belt and threw it at the empousai.

"Which one of you is the daughter of Aphrodite?!" frantically yelled Sandpants.

I quickly turned around from the battle, what did Sandpants mean by "which one of you"? Were there more than one girl?  
This was going to get really complicated, usually, the mist does all the work for us. But in this case, the other girl just witnessed a dim-witted Aphrodite girl throwing a shoe at a shopkeeper.

I quickly fished out a hammer from my toolbelt and smashed it on the empousai's head. The monster quickly disintegrated and left a cloud of dust on all our faces.

"Silena! What's going on? Why did you just throw your stiletto at the shop keeper? The lady said something funny about your mom being a goddess. And you!" She exclaimed, pointing at me.

"Who are you? And why do you look like you just came out of a factory?"

"Wow... This is a rude mortal" I coughed. "I'm genuinely offended." Sandpants blurted out a goat laugh and quickly stopped himself.  
Sandpants shuffled uncomfortably and looked at a small girl, "Who are you? I can smell a bit of golden blood on you."

"Golden blood? Smell? Excuse me strange man, you are talking about my best friend here. How can you just talk to us like that? It's her 13th birthday, and I don't think you're making her feel very happy, so we are going to go now. Right Silena?" retorted the rude girl.

"Abbey, wait. You can go first. Tell my dad that I'm going to be home on time." said the small girl.

"Wait... Silena... What? What do you mean?"

"Abbey, this is my birthday wish."

"Ok, but you better owe me an explanation tomorrow though" And the girl called Abbey stormed away in rage.

-

"You feeling better?" I asked. This girl was only 13 and she looked as if she just came out of a coma.

"Yeah... Who are those guys? Who are you? And that monster thing said something about my mom being a Goddess, she said that I was a child of Aphrodite" she whispered.

"What's your name?" I asked, I had to make sure that my voice was a dynamic lower than usual, because I didn't want my booming voice scaring her. I don't know why, but i really wanted to impress this girl. I quickly combed my hair with my fingers and rubbed my hands on my ragged orange shirt.

"Silena. Silena Beauregard" she said. Her voice was like a ray of sun, it warmed up my cold heart, and it made me look at her even harder then i was. Her voice had a tune to it, it was not too low nor high, it had a ring and it was simply beautiful. Her eye constantly changed colours as I bored my eyes into hers. But it was definitely big, and it had a tint of sparkle to it.

"Well, did you ever hear about Greek myths? The 12 Olympians?"

"Yeah... My dad told me stories about them, ever since I was a baby."

"Well, they are real. So your mom is one of the Olympians, and I assume that your mom is the goddess of love and beauty- Aphrodite"

"Oh... Okay..."

She shifted uncomfortably at my stare and averted her eyes away from mine. Was I that hideous? The angel opened her mouth to speak again, I was waiting this time, I wanted to hear her voice again so badly, Something inside me sparked whenever she spoke, and I longed for that spark to return.

"What's your name?" she asked, even softer than the previous time.

"Beckendorf. Charles Beckendorf" my voice sounded like a minotaur's roar compared to hers. I expected it to come, a look of disgust. A disgusted reaction. Being 14, I was used to disgusted remarks and stares from girls.  
But I didn't want one from this girl. Instead of what I expected, I received a warm smile. She looked stunning. Although her face was covered with dust, her face shone. It glowed and shimmered. She was like the moon, her face was rounded in such delicate corners.

"Your name is Silena? It's like the moon goddess before Artemis- her name was Selena, she was noted to be very beautiful. But after the Greeks saw your mother, Aphrodite was like a ray of sunshine in the cloudy days. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah..."

"But I think, you look a lot like your mom, but you also have a moonish feature around you, just like Selena" I honestly had no idea on what I was talking about. But I wanted to make a conversation with her. I wanted her to know that I'm not all ugly.

Silena opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by Sandpants. Way to go buddy.

"Excuse me~ I don't want to break up this lovely get together, but I think we should run BEFORE WE GET KILLED BY THIS EMPOUSAI!" screamed Sandpants.

I looked up and saw the empousai forming into herself again.

"W-wh-what are we going to do?" stuttered Silena.

"Did your dad talk to you about some camp?" I shouted

"Yes. He did" She said.

"Well, we are going there now!" Although I sounded like I knew what i was doing, I had to look at Sandpants for backup.

"Bro! You have a drachma anywhere?" shouted Sandpants. I quickly rummaged through my toolbelt.

"Got it!" I ran to the nearest fountain and threw the drachma in it. "O' Iris, Goddess of rainbow, please accept this offering."

"What are you talking to? Who's Iris?" Silena asked.

"Goddess of rainbows, she helps us out a lot, I'll tell you more about it later." I replied.

Just then Silena's eyes widened as she saw the air in front of her shimmer, and a rainbow appeared.

I smirked and said "Impressive huh?"

"Yeah... yeah you could say that." she muttered as if she was in a trance.

"I'm sorry to break up this conversation, but where to?" the goddess suddenly interrupted.

I stopped staring at Silena and managed to stutter "Camp Half-Blood."

As I looked into the shimmering air, I started to see an image forming. Slowly. the mist formed the image of a girl. Blonde hair, tanned skin and the most piercing gray eyes. Too mature for a girl with the age of 11- Annabeth Chase.

"Hey Annabeth, is Chiron there? We need to talk to him, it's urgent." I asked.

"He's... not available. He's having one of those secretive moments with Dionysus, you know. No one dares and interrupts that." she replied.

"Well, okay. Do you think you could send out 3 pegasuses to Macy's? And do hurry up, we don't want to get into anymore trouble." I said.

"Sure, hold on. And they're called PEGASI by the way." cried Annabeth, as the mirage slowly faded.

"Pegasi? You mean, like the winged horses?" asked Silena

"Yes, I hope you like horses"

"Love them. I absolutely love them" exclaimed Silena.

Wow, this girl was really easy going. Although she experienced a lot of things today. She took things calmly. It was weird that way, she seemed to be so at ease at everything that was going around her. The way Silena talked about how she loves horses was so believable. I have to admit. I was a bit jealous at the horse. She had such power in her voice. Every word she said made me fall in to her even more and more.

When the empusai charged the second time, I swiftly took out a screwdriver and threw it in its eye.  
"Let's hope that the screwdriver takes it away to tartarus." muttered Sandpants.

Why had this girl stumble into my life now? During all those years where I had to work in factories, I didn't have time to catch up with the latest trend. And when the monsters found me, all my hope dried out. In some ways, I am so glad that Sandpants is here. He was the one who brought me back to life. Although I never spoke to him about this- I am so thankful to Sandpants. If he wasn't here. I don't know where I would be.

"Yo Beckendorf, you ok? You look like you're about to faint" asked Sandpants.

I opened my eyes and I was greeted with Silena's intense blue eyes boring into mine. It slowly from blue to green to brown. Beautiful.

"You look really pale, you sure you are ok?" she whispered.

"Whoa...yeah... I'm fine... I was just... Thinking..."

"Okay man. Beck, I know pegasi riding isn't your thing but keep it together, we have a guest today okay?"

"I will Sandpants, no need to tell the whole World on how bad at riding I am" I laughed.

Silena's eyes were boring into mine even harder, it was nice to get the attention, but she was looking at me with a worried look on her face.  
Then, I heard the ever so grateful grunt.  
"Pegasi!" Silena cried, and she hopped on Blackjack without any hesitation.

"Silena! Whoa, be careful!" cried Sandpants.  
But Silena was a natural on Blackjack, she scratched the right places behind Blackjack's ears. And gently nudged him forwards.

"I'm taking Guido, you can take Porkpie" I instructed Sandpants.

And three of us shot up to the sky. As much as I would like to say that we glided off to the sunset, we were greeted with a low rumble in the skies. "great." I muttered.

**We hope you loved this chapter! Please review! **

**Thank you! xx- J&A**


	3. 3 Silena

**Silena's POV**

Riding a pegasus is amazing. And you might think that I would have this montage, this imaginary scene where my hair is loose and I can feel the wind whipping my face but all through the enchanting ride. But all I could think about was my dad. He deliberately didn't want me to go... yet. I felt like I had to go and tell him this. He is my dad. But then again, why didn't he tell me my mother was Aphrodite? I felt all this bottled up emotions suddenly went wild. I got angry, my dad could have had the decency to let me know my past. He had the answer to so many questions. Why do the colour of my eyes change? Why do I suddenly find a strand of blonde hair in my brown chestnut hair? I think I got a bit too distracted, that I almost steered Blackjack into a tree.

"Hey Silena, you okay?" asked Charles.

It took me several attempts before I could mutter "I'm.. I'm fine. I was just thinking... Let's just carry on, I want to leave the city as fast as possible."

He gave me a quizzical look before saying "Yeah, sure."

I can tell he knows something is bothering me, but I covered it all up with smiles. Oh well, its too late to change my mind now.

After ten minutes, we finally reached Camp Half-Blood. And I have to admit, the spectacular scenery did manage to calm me down, and made me forget about my dad. Well, at least it did for the first fifteen minutes.

"Come on, let me show you around." Charles started saying before he was interrupted by... by a... centaur.

"Ahh, Beckendorf I see you're back." He then turned his attention to me "And you must be the charming Miss Beauregard. I'm Chiron, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood. The camp director would like to meet you himself but I'm afraid he's... occupied at the moment. A lot of danger is stirring out there Miss. Beauregard. The great prophecy is near... And I'm afraid that you are one of the pieces to the puzzle" said the centaur.

I was startled. Puzzle? Prophecy? What was that centaur talking about?

"Chiron. That's enough" cut in Beckendorf.

His voice sounded awfully low and convincing. It sounded very firm and stable. Compared to my fragile, soprano voice. Charles's voice was so solid. The fact that my whole life was a lie, it was nice to hold on to something solid.  
It was strange, Charles told me that his name was "Charles Beckendorf", yet everyone here called him "Beckendorf". Did he prefer that name? But Charles was cuter... in a way... But maybe, it could sound too formal.

There was a nice kid called Charlie in my school. He was the first boy I ever had a crush on. He liked me back. But the ending wasn't what I dreamt of. But before I get to that part, Charles reminded me very strongly of Charlie. His toothy grin, warm brown eyes, and solid hands.

"How about that tour Charlie?" I asked.  
"Charlie? whoa.. you talkin' to me?" he exclaimed  
"Yeah you, tour?" I suggested  
"Mr. Charlie coming through, let me show you around. Come on!" and he fiercely grabbed my hand.

So far, I was enjoying the tour. And I certainly enjoyed Charles' company. Or Charlie, as I prefer to call him. There was a certain highlight in the tour though. We made a stop to Cabin 11.

What's so special about Cabin 11 you may ask?

Well... there was this boy. Sandy blonde hair, the most crystal clear blue eyes you'll ever see, a tall and muscular built and a deep scar running from the bottom of his left eye to his chin. This was probably the second time I zoned out today, because Charlie just said "Silena, hey Silena. Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to lie down and rest or something?"

I softly shook my head and said "No, no it's okay. I'm fine, let's carry on with the tour."

"Well, this is guy here is Luke. Luke Castellan. He's like an unofficial camp leader here. Been here for the longest. Well, him and Annabeth." said Charlie.

"Hey, you must be Silena." Luke said. "Glad to finally meet you."

He shook my hand firmly and gave me a dazzling wink.

"Uh huh..." I nodded and tried to put on the most flattering smile I can. "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, we all know you're a daughter of Aphrodite, but since you haven't been officially claimed... You'll have to stay here, at cabin 11 until the great moment comes." Charlie explained.

"I hope you don't mind, I mean, as soon as you're claimed you can start living in that pink dollhouse over there, also known as cabin 10." Luke then pointed to a very pink and house with grand pillars, a blue and white checkerboard deck and grey steps and walls.

I diverted my attention back to Luke and said "I don't mind. I don't mind at all..."

He flashed a smile and said "Great. I see you around."

"Yeah, yeah... I'll see you around." I replied.

I watched as he left the cabin and met up with some of his friends.

"Silena? Hey, Silena, you still here?" Charlie asked.

I turned to look at him and swore, I could've seen a trace of disappoint in his eyes before he managed to clear it.

"I'm great. Let's carry on with the tour shall we?" I asked.

"Sure." He grunted.

Wow, his mood had certainly changed. What was so wrong? Were Luke and Charlie enemies? Or were they in bad terms? I certainly didn't read any myths about quarrels between Hermes and Hephaestus.

We continued to walk along the pier in complete silence, and I heard a low rumble in the sea. I quickly turned around and witnessed an army of rainbow ponies galloping towards me from the sea.

"What are those things?" I questioned

"Hippocampi." Charlie's answer was terse and it didn't have any warmth in it at all.

"They are beautiful" I sighed. The sight was beautiful, the hippocampi swam in different sequences. And sprayed beams of water around, creating a rainbow around the sea.

"Everything is beautiful in your eyes" he muttered under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing. Forget that I said anything"

What was wrong with this guy? Did boys go through phases where their emotions go jumbled too?

"Charlie, if you don't want to bring me around this tour, it's fine." I grumbled

"I think I'm going to go and meet my cabin mates now, I showed you enough" He muttered, and slowly exited Silena's sight.

-

"Wow, I never saw Beckendorf this moody before." a voice whispered in my ear.

As quick as a viper, I turned around and tripped the person behind me. As the figure fell, I saw a flash of grey startling eyes glaring back at me.

"Ow.. You are a tough one aren't you?" The girl scowled. Her face strangely looked familiar.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly pulled her up. "You are Annabeth aren't you?"

"That's my name!" And she threw me a light wink. "Where did you learn that move?"

"I'll tell you that later, what did you mean by you haven't seen Charl- Beckendorf this moody before?"

"Well, Beckendorf is really easy going. He never got into any quarrels with other campers. He is the friendliest person we know here, I guess Luke is really amiable too. But Luke gets grumpy from time to time." Annabeth explained

I felt my face burn up with heat as Annabeth said the name: "Luke". my face quickly flashed into the colour pink, and my eyes flashed into the colour red, resulting my hair to wash out from warm brown to pale blonde.

"How do you do that?" Annabeth asked. Her cold, grey eyes studied me sternly. "I've never seen an Aphrodite's child with a gift like that. Your eyes just changed colour and your hair just turned from brown to blonde!"

"Yeah... My appearances change from time to time..." I muttered.

I can do much more than that Annabeth. If only you knew.

I was eager to switch the topic since I felt so guilty for myself. How could have I changed Charlie from being a cheerful, easy going guy to a moody, grumpy guy? "Hey Annabeth, Charlie told me that our parents are one of the 12 Olympians, my mom is said to be Aphrodite. Who's your mom?"

"Athena. The goddess of war and wisdom" she said.

"Wow, cool mom." I said, in a desperate attempt to make the whole scenario a little less awkward.

We slowly walked and reached a wall erupting with fire. There were several stepping stones hammered into the wall. And I could barely make out few figures climbing their ways to their deathbed. "Annabeth! What's happening! Tell them to stop! Save them!" I cried

I was expecting to see Annabeth running around screaming orders at campers, but she just gave a light laugh.

"Silena! calm down, they are just rock climbing" Annabeth explained.

"But what's the fire and the lava?" I cried, the panic still didn't die down.

"It's to add more thrill in to it. Us demigods live for thrill- don't you think? We receive quests from time to time, our latest one was you. Usually, the oracle gives us a prophecy, but Aphrodite herself came down here and gave us orders to find you. And Beckendorf volunteered, arms wide open." Annabeth laughed.

Charlie... What did I do wrong?

"Have you been to any quests Annabeth?" I questioned. Her face darkened, and instantly, I knew that this was a touchy topic.

"None. Not yet. A new demigod was supposed to come and give me a quest. But so far... No such luck. But, I actually went on several adventures."

"Like what?" I questioned.

We quickly sat at the nearest bench, and gazed at the sun setting.

"I ran away when I was 7." She started

My eyes widened and flushed into the colour yellow- "SEVEN?!" I exclaimed.

"Yup. Seven. I could have died without my mother's help. But 2 people found me and those were the best times of my life."

"Who were the two people?" I questioned.

"You see that tree over there? The Pine tree? Well one of them was called Thalia, she was a daughter of Zeus, so the monsters chased us and she almost died. But Lord Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a tree, and her tree holds so much power to create a border line around the camp. The other one was: Luke. He was so kind. And our life then was full of adventures, Luke is a brilliant swordsman. He could kill monsters instantly with one strike. Luke is known to be one of the best swordsman in the century." Annabeth explained.

I swear, when she said those very lines, I could sense a trace of pride. Being a child of Aphrodite, I had the ability to read facial expressions and translate them perfectly. I could have heard a trace of hope when Annabeth said the name "Luke". I could feel my eyes changing colour rapidly as I thought, whenever I was in deep thought, my eyes would start dancing in colour and my hair would grow and shorten- constantly.

"Silena, you okay?" asked Annabeth, as she softly nudged my elbow.

"I'm fine... Just thinking."

"Well you seem to be doing that an awful lot." a low, sturdy voice boomed.

"Charlie!" I cried.

But he just averted his eyes away from me and turned towards Annabeth, "The campfire is starting." He mumbled.

"Hey, come on, I think the campfire's starting. Lets get you claimed." Annabeth said as she dragged me along.

-

"So, what do you do at this campfire?" I asked.

"Well, there's sing-a-longs hosted by Apollo's cabin. And lots of people making smores. Lots of hot chocolate. And on really important occasions, we get a prophecy. But like I said, REALLY important occasions, so that rarely happens." Annabeth replied.

"Do kids normally get claimed then?" I nervously asked.

"Most of the time yes. But it's definite that you'll get claimed. Don't worry." Annabeth said as she lead me to a seat around the campfire.

To be honest, I wasn't really hoping to getting claimed just yet. I mean, it'd be great to have a night at cabin 11 before I transit to the dollhouse. And it wouldn't completely suck to spend more time with Luke.

"No, no I'm not worried." I muttered.

She gave me a grin before saying "I'm going to go and find Chiron. I'll talk to you later Silena."

"Sure, I guess I'll talk to you later." I said.

I started to scan the perimeter, to see if I can find Luke, but my little search was interrupted when this chubby, slightly short man with bloodshot blue eyes that makes it obvious he's been drinking and hair thats... what colour is that? I think, it's meant to be black. But it looks almost purple. Maybe it's just the light. Anyways, he went in front of the campfire and with an extremely sour look on his face and started talking about Pac-Man. Wow, was this the camp director?

I turned to my left and asked the girl sitting next to me "This is Dionysus? The wine dude?"

She turned around to face me with dead serious eyes and said "Here's a piece of advice. Don't ever, in your life, say that to Mr D's face. He doesn't really appreciate people calling him that."

"Oh, wow. Thanks, I guess."

She was about to say something back before she was interrupted with a rude cough from Mr D. I turned around to look and saw him staring straight at us.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you guys? Why are you talking when I am?" he asked.

I turned back to face him and started to conjure up a response when he suddenly says "Wait, you're new. You're that new Aphrodite kid. Huh, first day here and you're already getting on my nerve."

I got extremely embarrassed and starting paying attention to my toes when he said "Well come on down. What is your name again? Sally Bernhard? No? Uh.. Sophie Baker?"

I unwillingly stood up and shuffled down the steps, when I got in front of the entire camp I said "Silena Beauregard."

"Right Serena. I hope you take this as a lesson well learnt. Never speak when I speak." Mr D spat out.

I shyly nodded my head and was on the way back up the stairs when suddenly everyone gasped.

My whole entire body started glowing in bright pink, I was radiating in pink. I didn't have any idea what claiming was, but I guess it's you radiating blasts of pink.

An army of doves flew down from the sky and circled me rapidly, it was all a blur, I could feel my tattered clothes shredding away with the doves, and when I dared to open my eyes, my hair flowed gently down my waist, tainted with warm hazel. And I could barely feel a golden laurel around my head, it was so light, that I didn't realise that it was on me until people pointed at my head. I was wearing a pair of white low heels, and a dress which was cut so low that if I wasn't careful, I could make a fool of myself. But the dress was fantastic, it flowed with such grace down my back. I could make out that the material was silk. The white dress was gently decorated with flowers down the side. It flowed down until my ankle, and the bottom of the dress was cut in such delicate motions. When I moved, the dress flowed like rippling waves, and it was stunning, it made me look as if I was treading on water. But the long dress was latched onto my skin with only a pair ridiculously thin straps. My bare arms were decorated with golden bracelets, my skin looked like I walked into a cloud of fairy dust. It sparkled in the light, the pink glow added onto my sparkle, and I looked like one of the angels in a Michelangelo painting. My ears, which were once pierced for my 8th birthday, held a delicate amount of dove feathers. My bare neck and collarbone was decorated with such intricate patterns of jewellery.

When all the doves flew away, I was left standing alone with a full makeover glancing at the gaping mouths in front of me.

"Hail, Silena Beauregard, Daughter of the lady of the doves, Goddess of love and beauty- Aphrodite." Boomed Chiron.

**We hope you liked this chapter! Please review :)**

**Love J and A**


	4. 4 Beckendorf

**Chapter 4. Beckendorf's POV**

Silena looked beautiful, but this was an expected outcome, every child of Aphrodite had this grand claiming, where their mother would make them look absolutely stunning. Silena looked beautiful with her messed up hair and, pink eyes from crying. But this was absolutely different, Silena was glowing in pink and she looked perfect.

"_Isn't it illegal to be perfect?" _I thought. As the doves flew away, I cautiously took a glimpse of myself in the nearest shield- disgusting. I compared myself to Silena and gave out a sigh, wow, this is like fire and ice.

But a strong part of me urged me to compliment her on how beautiful she looked, so I decided to head over to her before my brain regained it's consciousness. I took long steps to where Silena was standing, she was surrounded with an army of girls and few shy boys asking her questions and complimenting her.

"_Maybe I should just head over to my cabin." _The smart part of me urged, but what could go wrong? I was just one of the many shy boys wanting to talk to her.

Whilst I was in the middle of arguing with myself, Silena looked at my direction, and her eyes shone in immediate delight. Her face flushed in pink and she mouthed something, I could make out "-ooke". So I turned around and Luke Castellan was only a few inches away from my face, and he was grinning at Silena, and I almost made out a twinkle in his pupils.

"_Damn"_ I breathed. All the girls had this "affection" for Luke Castellan, he looked like a jock. Sandy hair that was messed up in the right places and his huge, blue eyes. Even Annabeth has a crush on him. And Annabeth wasn't the sort of person to get love in her way. She would never let any guy distract her from her studies. But Luke was the sort of womanizer who could even seduce girls like Annabeth. Sometimes, I wanted to just kick that guy's ass for being such a charmer, I mean, what did that leave me to? The ugly Hephaestus dude who can make anything with his hands? The so-called gifted child of Hephaestus?

And there Luke was, standing so tall and confident with his shining blue eyes. But the only quality that let Luke down was the long streak down his eyes cutting till just above his cheek. We never questioned him about it, even Annabeth dared not to. Once, I recall Annabeth running out from Hermes' cabin, crying. No-one knew why, but we all knew: "who". Since the conversation she had with Luke that day, the two were never the same. They were awkward, I mean, Luke was like a brother to her. But now he seemed like an awkward presence around her.

I could slightly make out Silena beaming from the crowd. "crap" I muttered. Her full attention was now faced to Luke, and Luke seemed to enjoy the attention he was receiving too. Luke threw her a wink and Silena's eyes flushed in pink. _"too much bro... too much Luke..." _I thought to myself. He was completely different from being around me and being around girls. Sometimes we would sit down by the campfire and he would tell me on how he wished that the girls left him alone. And here was that guy. FLIRTING with Silena.

Disgusted. I stormed away from the campfire and managed to knock down a few stacks of arrows on my way. I quickly pressed on the numbers 55601 on the screen and let myself in. Cabin 9. I breathed in the smell of metal, oil and fire. home. Cabin 9 wreaked with smells from factories, and forges. But our cabin was the best between the whole camp. Although Zeus was the king of the Gods. Compared to our cabin, it was nothing.

Only the children of Hephaestus knew about our secret, even Chiron didn't know about our Cabin. Cabin 9 was as big as a mansion. Although the cabin looked like the rest, crammed with machines, leaving only a few areas for campers to sleep in. The children of Hephaestus are not the sort of people who would let ourselves live in a poorly built building. We shouldn't be underestimated.

I bursted into my room and starting twitching dued to anger. Why am I being so... so idiotic? I have more important things to worry about. I have to focus on other things. Why is she coming to my life now? I've got other issues I have to deal with. My mom. Yeah, my poor old mama...

"_Charles! Come in here, and explain to me what this is." my mother said, holding up an advert for an opening position working at a steel mill._

"_I thought we could use the money. Mom, we haven't eaten in days." I replied._

"_Do I look like I care if you and I eat or not?" She screamed. "You ain't leaving me to go work in some steel mill, I don't care whether we starve or whatever. You are not leaving this house."_

"_Mom, please understand. We can't live like this. It's time to get a grip on life." I begged._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. Just like your father. You want to go get yourself killed? Fine. GO. Good riddance." she shouted whilst taking me by the arm and dragging me towards the door._

_We lived in a shabby, smelly apartment. Our apartment room consist of a small bathroom with a broken down toilet and a bucket full of cold water, a rugged purple sofa with the majority of the fillings taken out and a grand mahogany table that was once considered as something valued. I've lived here for ten years. Ten miserable years. My mother was the daughter to a wealthy businessman. She used to live in a mansion, filled with marble pillars, a grand staircase and majestic balconies that overlooks pools, gardens, tennis courts, all the various facilities that the mansion had. I lived there for a while too. _

_My mom met my dad when she was 28. You know how these things go, she fell madly in love and when he left, she refused to move on. Her parents were supportive of her and all but by the time she reached 30, they insisted that she gets a proper job to take care of me. Of course, she refused to. All she ever did was cry about dad. So after weeks of comforting her, they've decided that the best solution was to throw her out. To encourage her to do something decent with her life. For a couple of years after that she did. She got herself a job as a waitress at a nearby cafe and eventually earned enough money to buy us this apartment. I knew something was wrong though, she'd come home every night and pull out a bottle of cheap wine. This soon turned into an alcohol addiction and she was soon fired for getting drunk at work. Ever since then, we lived like this. Poor and miserable. You're wondering about my grandparents right? Well, my mother had too much pride to go back and ask for money. She's fine having no money. She's only worried when she ran out of alcohol. After she spent all of our saving account on alcohol, I finally had the guts to go back to my grandparent's mansion to asked if I could stay with them. But when I got there, I found out that they've moved to another country, something they've always wanted to do but never can because of my mother. And now that they think she's got a stable life... well... let's just say I never saw them again. _

_After that I decided that we were going to have a stable life. No matter what my mom decides._

I woke up with a start as I realise how long I must've been dozing off. _Oh crap. _I'm late for Ancient Greek. I tossed the bed sheets out and starting getting ready. Coming in late would be so awkward- not the typical Beckendorf style. I had this reputation on being on time, bringing honour to my father's name. "Damn Charles, wake up" I muttered to myself as I quickly threw my orange shirt over my toned body. I quickly opened a jar filled with ointment and rubbed it across my chest, there stood a long streak, reminding me of my very first day in camp half blood. I shuddered in horror, and grabbed for the nearest tool belt that hung over the railings. Rule no. 1 in cabin 9, never go anywhere without your tool belt. I glanced at the crooked mirror and a sudden flash of memories came back and I remembered last night. Gods of Olympus, she looked beautiful. I winced as another memory came by, Luke. Why Luke? I swear, I've never felt such jealousy and rage as I did then. Luke didn't even seem interested until last night. Until her transformation. She deserved better. Much better.

I made my way to the dining room and it started emptying by the time I sat down at my bench. I sat next to my cabin mates, as we quickly drank our orange juice and gorged down our cereal. I could make out a few gossips from cabin 11, whispering quickly.  
"Look at our new sibling, Silena, just because she's pretty, even Luke is taking his eyes on her" a girly voice hissed, I could just make out that this voice belonged to Drew.

"She seemed really nice" called another voice.

"Well, I'm not really fond of all the attention she is receiving though. Did you see Beckendorf this morning? Talk about waking in the wrong side of the bed" Drew retorted.

A few giggles and a few insults were just enough to tell me to stop listening. The children of Hephaestus was somewhat of a laughing stock to the children of Aphrodite. No wonder Silena prefered Luke over a buff Hephaestus cabin leader. I gave a sigh.

"Hey Charlie, you okay?" Sang a voice.

I replied with a moan and waved my hand to dismiss whoever this person may be.

"Charlie!" And the figure slapped my back.

"Ow!" I scowled and I turned around to see who this nosy person was. "What. " I bellowed

"Now that I have your attention, Charlie, where were you last night?" Silena hissed, her eyes flashing in red.

"I went to my cabin early because I was tired. " I replied, quickly straightening my hair. To make myself look at least presentable. I took a glance at her, the blessing was still intact, she was glowing- in pink.

"Well, I hope you're feeling better. What's happening Charlie? Don't you want to be my friend anymore?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

_Great Beckendorf. You made a girl cry. Way to go. _

"Uhm, well, I thought you, but you see-" I stuttered before a voice interrupted me.

"Hey, man, Beckendorf. Why did you make Silena cry?" Luke asked.

I spun around and said "Look, I didn't do anything."

"Layoff her." He snapped. Then to Silena he asked "Hey, do you wanna grab lunch together this afternoon?"

She wiped a tear away and silently nodded, carefully avoiding my glare.

"Great, we'll talk more then. See ya!" He said, turning away and strutting towards the Hermes table.

I could punch that guy's pretty face that moment, but I resisted myself. That idiot.

**A/N we will be uploading every week from now :) Please leave a review J&A**


	5. 5 Silena

**Chapter 5- Silena's POV**

How can Charlie be so mean to me?! Ever since my claiming or whatever, Charlie was so moody and gloomy. I just can't stand it anymore! I tried to be nice to him, out of all the guys I could have talked to, I greeted him this morning. And I was so sad yesterday because after my claiming, I wanted to talk to Charlie... Okay, I'll confess, Luke caught my eye the previous day. So what? Luke is a really nice guy!

Last night was beautiful, apart from the fact that I missed Charlie so much. Yes, true. Luke and I walked by the shore and talked, but in the back of my mind, something lingered.

-  
The previous night

"He-ey Silena" cried a figure, he extended the "e" making it longer than it should have been.

"Charlie?" I questioned. The night was dark and the only light source was my pink glow.

"Hahahah, no, it's Luke. Charlie stormed off to his room" Luke joked

LUKE?! You mean Luke Castellan? Why was he here? Is he really talking to me?

"Oh, yeah. Hey Luke" I managed to make my voice sound at ease.

He sat next to me, and our skin touched. I instantly felt a surge of blood rushing up my veins, and my hair turning scarlet. He reached out and moved my hair out of my eyes, and whispered: "Heard about the rite of passage yet?"

His breath warmed my cheeks and then I flushed, "what are you talking about?" I murmured in a flirtatious voice.

"You see" He continued, tracing my face with his fingers "each Aphrodite girl needs to break a guy's heart to prove worthy of being in cabin 9"

It took me in full blow of shock. "Wh-att?!" I stammered. "What do you mean?"

Luke gave out a laugh. "Yeah well, you have to break one of the boy's hearts. Who will it be Silena? I advise you one of the children from the Hephaestus cabin. They are extremely naive and weak when it comes to girls." Luke calmly started.

"What are you talking about? You are asking me to break a heart of one of Charlie's brothers?" I shrilled.

"A fast learner aren't you? But not fast enough" Luke murmured, as he grabbed my hand and pressed it against his lips.

My insides turned into a swarm of butterflies and I could feel my eyes changing in colour rapidly.

"I want you to break Charles Beckendorf's heart Silena. Can you do that? For me?" Luke said, as he stared into my eyes.

"No. I can't do that. I don't want to. What are you talking about?" I asked frantically.

"Come on Silena. You're an Aphrodite girl after all. You only get respect when you get your rite of passage." He replied.

HIs voice. Something about it just did something to me.

"Oh.. okay... I'll think about it" I said quietly.

-  
Present

I was thinking about Luke's offer, but I couldn't bear myself to hurt Charlie's feelings. I quickly stole a glance at the aphrodite cabin's mirrors- which they had a lot of. Beautiful. I made my way to Charlie's table and tried to patch up the broken pieces from yesterday, I wanted a good reason for me to not please Luke.

"Hey Charlie, you okay?" I asked, in my most pleasing voice as possible

He gave a lousy moan, rude much?

I couldn't take his actions anymore, so I gave a slap against his back. The children of the Beuaregard were famous for good slaps, nothing to be proud of, but it was effective.

"What?!" He turned

"Now that I have your attention, Charlie, where were you last night?" I hissed, my eyes flashing in red.

"I was tired, so I went to my cabin early" he muttered.

That son of a jackal! How can he be so rude to me? I felt a surge of angst for revenge towering in me, I wanted to get back at him for being so mean to me. The children of Aphrodite do not tolerate rudeness. I felt tears streaming down my face, and I heard a reassuring voice, "You okay Silena?"

"I'm fine" I breathed.

-

"Drew? What would you do if a guy was really rude to you?" I asked

"I'll hurt him bad, real bad. Go out with him and break his heart, catch two birds at once- please mom and hurt the guy. Simple!" Drew said, as she was applying her pink nail varnish on her nails.

I let my instincts take over me, I grabbed Luke's hand and I lead him out toward the field, where Charlie was obviously working on his device. We both stood there in the middle. Right in front of him. And then... I leaned in and kissed him.

**-**

**Don't worry, Beckendorf and Silena are going to find a way together, this is a Silena and Charlie fanfiction after all. But doesn't true love take some twists and turns? Please Review! J&A **


	6. 6 Silena

**Disclaimer: ****_Once again, All the characters and the "percy jackson" series are credited to ._**

**_Can't wait till the mark of athena comes out!_**

**Silena's****POV**

I did it. No regrets now Silena. You already did it, there's no way of taking it back. Just pray to the gods that your plan succeeds.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. What the hell are you doing Silena?!" Luke suddenly lashed out at me. His eyes were full of hate and disgust.

I could've died right then. I resisted an urge to cry and stuttered out "I thought... well... I just... you seemed-"

"Seemed what? Interested? In an idiotic Aphrodite girl like you? Who do you think you are? Dammit Silena, you were suppose to hook up with Beckendorf and then break his heart! Then suddenly you kiss me?! God, you're such an idiot." He practically screamed at me.

I couldn't look at him, so I diverted my attention to the scene around me. Everyone was looking. There was a whole lot of whispering going on. I spotted a couple of other Aphrodite's kid standing a distance away and giggling. I couldn't stand it. I turned back at where Charlie sat and tinkled with his gadgets. He wasn't there. But he left the thing he was working on there. Great job Silena. You lost a friend and a potential boyfriend today. Luke is right. I am an idiot.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I blurted out. And when I finally looked up, I could see what he was really like. He was flipping mad. His face glowed red and his eyes were so narrow with hatred that I immediately had to look back down again.

"Yeah, right. Sorry. Huh, you've messed everything up. How am I going to mess with Beckendorf now? I should've asked Drew. She might be related to you, but at least she had a brain." He muttered.

"What are you talking about? Were you using me Luke?" I gathered

Then Luke lost his confidence and his eyes faltered with jealousy "if I was going to use someone, I would've used someone smarter than you." he muttered

The whole perspective on stupid Aphrodite girls got me, yes, I did look like those stereotypical girls who were really dumb, but, I was really talented at art. And these misunderstandings were so intolerable. The girls in Cabin 11 were all laughed at. Mocked. And Drew?! How could the stuck up, empty headed girl be smarter than me? I could feel the anger burning in me, the anger of stupidity of actually being used and the anger of misunderstandings.

Did he have to go this far? Make matters worse by adding Drew? I can't, not anymore. I turned around and zoomed to Cabin 11. The consistent sounds of my feet hitting the ground not nearly as fast as my heart was pumping. The wind blew in my face and down trickled a tear. Harshly wiping it away, I finally reached the cabin and lunged in. My head diving towards my bed. I expected so many tears, so many hidden emotions to come flooding out just then, but nothing came. No matter how much I wanted to cry and scream I couldn't do it. The next few minutes passed by yet it felt like hours. And all through those 'hours', I did nothing but mindlessly play with my hair. Anxiety eating me up inside.

Finally a girl in pigtails and braces came in and told me it was time for dinner. I definitely wasn't hungry. Actually, I just didn't want to go out. But I didn't want Luke to get the satisfaction of knowing that I can't do anything proper, so I went to dinner.

I tried to amble on over as casually as possible but I think that my attempt looked more like a weird little dance. One where I walk over, then suddenly turn back, only to push myself to walk further on. As I reached the dining pavillion I could already make out the obvious whispering and giggling going on. Just carry on Silena. Just do it. I wish I had my dad here. He'd tell me what to do. He'd tell me what to say. He'd give me a long hug and tell me that I'm capable of extraordinary things. I really miss my dad. I regret every horrible thing I ever said to him. Or even thought about him. And then, right then, I cried.

I could hear the burst of laughter from the Hermes table, Luke was apparently talking about how he tricked a dim witted Aphrodite girl to love him. The tears gently rolled down my face, at first it was a soft and quiet round of tears, that was soon replaced by an unnoticeable wailing and failed attempt and stopping. Now everyone looked at me. Like I'm some kind of soap opera. Worst part is, they'll think I'm crying about Luke or about them, when in reality, I'm crying because I need my dad. I need someone there. I lost my dad, Charlie, Luke... Not that he was ever a friend to me. Suddenly, I heard someone place a tray down next to me.

"Aren't you getting any food?" He gruffed.

"Not hungry." I stammered. I turned, and faced warm brown eyes facing mine. "I.. I thought you're mad at me." I added.

"I was." Charlie replied.

We sat like that for minutes. Nothing about it was awkward though. It felt natural, non-threatening. It was a benign atmosphere.

"Why are you crying?" He blurted out, curiosity overwhelming him.

"I miss my dad. A lot." I replied. "Have you ever felt a way that you know you shouldn't, but you couldn't help it? And then when you think back on all those thought, you're just consumed by guilt?" I asked.

He grunted and nodded. I smiled with relief and said "I just really need him right now."

Charlie just then stood up and walked away. Not even glancing back. Okay then. Fine. I honestly deserved that, but, facing the silent treatment in reality was harder than I presumed it to be. Feeling all embarrassed again. I was just about to march right back to my cabin when Chiron stood up and announced an important information. Apparently, someone will be going on a quest. How exciting... I tried to zone out, but my attention was caught again when Chiron mentioned Aphrodite. So my mother apparently paid a visit. Then suddenly "She has chosen her daughter, and the newest member of the Aphrodite for this quest. Silena Beauregard."

Utter shock. What the hell mother? Me? I can't even pick up a knife. An eruption of complaints emerged from all campers.

"She was only here for 2 weeks!" a curly haired boy cried.

"She's not experienced in handling any brutal weapons, it's a wiser choice to let someone else go Chiron" Annabeth retorted.

"She's "only" the daughter "dumb"of Aphrodite" Luke shouted.

All of a sudden. An army of doves flew out from the sky and managed to all go through the process of elimination on the heads of the Hermes cabin. Those sneers from a minute ago, changed and gave me all "fake" cheery smiles.

Someone came bouncing up.  
Luke.

"Hey Silena, you are gonna take me on the quest right? I mean, you need someone that can actually fight." He said, grinning and flashing me that devilish smile of his.

What happened to all the argument we had this morning? That moron! Son of a jackal!

Just as I was about to respond, Chiron pulled me away and said "Silena, dear, before you go to the oracle to receive your prophecy, I have arranged a meeting for you."

I stared at him then said "What?"

"Someone... " He said looking over towards Charlie's direction "...has informed me of your current dilemma. I have arranged a call with you dad. He is waiting for you as we speak."

I ran over to Charlie, tackled him with a great big bear hug and threw myself toward the Big House to finally reunite with my dad.

**thank you for the support (: We are uploading as fast as possible! Reviews please! Give us suggestions for our next chapter! Juno and Astrid. x**


	7. 7 Beckendorf

**Chapter 7- Beckendorf's POV**

Silena. Beautiful Silena. Naive Silena.  
Silena  
I sighed, breathing all the anger out, I should've realised sooner, she was only a child. And she didn't know anyone in camp well enough- let alone "two faced" Luke. I can't believe I let my jealousy overtake my brain. Rule no.2 in cabin 9: Don't let your emotions interfere with your work. My father's words of wisdom. I never took them completely at heart, but finally i know that he had millenias of experience in life.

I was made as Cabin 9's counselor because of my gift. It wasn't anything rare like the gift of fire, but it was something that passed down from my dad's side of the family. Chiron swore to me to keep it as a secret, to not let the rumours spread to the pits of Tartarus. "The great son of Hephaestus who can arrange any form of metals using his brain" or "the great Beckendorf who can control anything that's got to do with mechanisms". Only my brothers and sisters, Chiron, Annabeth and unfortunately: Luke knows about this.

This wasn't the part of my plan either. But if Annabeth is Chiron's left hoof, Luke is like his right hoof. So all kinds of information were passed down to the either of them. Since then, Luke grew a dark seed in his heart. We were as close as brothers, but he kept pushing himself further to get the attention from the Gods. And when my secret was told to him, he turned his back against me and seemed to plot his way to be better than I was. I honestly didn't get it. I'm Charles Beckendorf (or "Charlie" as Silena wishes to call me) a buff, guy with big hands with a sad past. Luke? He's a whole another story, he is what we call "the luke". Handsome, charming and skilled. So when he got his eyes on the girl who I rescued, I felt a pang of jealousy. I should've seen it coming. But when he shouted at her like that in front of all the other campers, the mechanisms in my brain twitched and I realised what was happening a second too late- He was using Silena to make me jealous. Immature if you ask me. But I was still jealous. The plan worked.

I stormed off to my cabin and pressed the passcodes to let myself in. "Crap" I muttered as I remembered that I left my chameleon armour out in the sunlight. Rule no: 3 Never leave your work unattended when you leave. "My dad should have been the God of wisdom to come to think of it, these rules are really smart." I thought to myself.

I rattled the door knob open and exited out of my cabin, and was greeted with a pair of hooves. "Yo bro! I didn't see you for a week man, where were you?" said Sandpants. His fedora was sitting on his small hooves, lopsided in an awkward angle. My mouth stretched in a grin, "Sandpants! Perfect timing, update me. You live near the big house right? Did anything strange happen? New quests?" I cried as i broke into a mid jog. My chameleon armour was still sitting in the same position, ready to be worn. I smiled to myself and gave Sandpants my full attention.

"You ready for the latest scandal?" Sandpants asked, smiling cheekily.

"Fire it at me" I gestured at the curly haired satyr motioning a hand rifle firing at me.

He gave out a goat laugh. "Guess who visited today Beck"

"Who?" I questioned.

"Aphrodit-ee" Sandpants answered in a dreamy voice, exaggerating on the "Ite". Sandpants closed his eyes lightly and started humming a strawberry tune.

I gave him a quick "Beckendorf style" slap on the shoulder. "Get to the point dude" I muttered, stifling a laugh.

Sandpant's eyes turned from starry to a quick, short, cold, serious stare. "She has a quest man. For her daughter and 2 companions to retrieve something special. For an upcoming war or something..." Sandpants whispered, his hooves stamping a methodical rhythm.

My eyes widened in shock, Aphrodite was famous for not interfering with any action from the heroes, she rarely gave out quests. The only time she was actually motivated in a heroes event was in the Trojan war.

"She wants her daughter to go. She means Silena. She's not ready man, and from what I observed she seemed pretty shaken up. I dont think the quest is going to help with how she's feeling. Could you help her?" He pleaded.

"Sure" I replied absentmindedly, feeling sympathetic for the poor girl.

-

After my short conversation with Silena at dinner, she seemed pretty miffed about not seeing her dad since her birthday. I quickly ran off to the big house and greeted Chiron with a friendly wave.

"Beckendorf my boy, why are you here at such early notice?" The wise centaur questioned.

"Is it okay for us to arrange a meeting between Silena and her dad later this evening?" I panted.

Chiron raised a soft questioning eyebrow.

"She seemed to be really upset about leaving without her dad knowing so. I heard that she wasn't getting used to the camp schedules, and the other campers. And as I was the one to bring her to camp, I feel as if I am responsible for her sadness." I finished.

"Well Beckendorf, I see you have gone wiser during the summer break" Chiron Joked.  
I forced out a laughter to keep the mood smooth.

"That would be perfect Charlie" Chiron winked.

I gave out a silent groan, how nicknames travel around here. Hearing Sillena call me Charlie was cute, Chiron? whoa. it was just plain weird.

"Would you like to accompany me to tonight's campfire?"

"No, I promised to sit with Sandpants tonight. But thank you for the offer!" I yelled as I exited the big house with an outstretched grin planted on my face.

-  
Numerous shouts escaped from the camper's mouth as they were going against Silena. From a distance, I could see her eyes darkening. Not a good sign.

Knowing from experience, when the children of Aphrodite lost their temper, it was huge. "please" I prayed in my head to any god who was listening. "Quickly Chiron" I muttered.

"Hey Silena, you are gonna take me on the quest right? I mean, you need someone that can actually fight." Luke spoke out, flashing a devilish smile.

What happened to all the argument they had this morning?

Chiron finally called the Camp to order and whispered."Silena, dear, before you go to the oracle to receive your prophecy, I have arranged a meeting for you."

She stared at him with her big blue eyes then said "What?"

"Someone... " He said looking over towards my direction "...has informed me of your current dilemma. I have arranged a call with your dad. He is waiting for you as we speak."

She ran over in my direction, tackled me with a great big bear hug and threw herself to my body.

"Whoa. Irresistible" I muttered

She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the Big House to finally reunite with her dad.

**A/N Sorry, there wasn't very much of story development but we got to see why Luke seduced Silena! You guys didn't forget the playful Satyr Sandpants right? please review!**


	8. 8 Silena

**A/N Here it is! again, Rick Riordan holds all right to the characters and the "general" plot of this fanfiction (: Enjoy!**

**Silena's POV**

Never in my life have I cried so hard. And it wasn't tears of sadness. No. It was tears of ultimate joy. My dad and I reconciled and now we're going to meet up at our favourite coffee shop every month, he was surprisingly calm about me staying at Camp Half-Blood, maybe it was because I told him about my near-death experience at the mall. And Charlie forgave me. He even told Chiron about my issues! I giggled as I thought of how stupid I was. Thank gods of Olympus that that's over. I can finally move on and... and complete my quest. Again and again, I keep asking myself Why me?!. Some other kid would be worthy of this quest, but me? Me? Impossible. At least I've got Charlie. And... well... Sandpants. If he's up for it.

I stood up from my bed and walked outside, feeling the atmosphere of a new day. Feeling the refreshing wind in my hair. I caught sight of Charlie and yelled "CHARLIEEE!" I then ran and tackled him in my signature bear hug. After all he's done for me, he surely deserves one.

"Hey! Woah, glad to see you too Silena." He stammered.

I grinned and said "Again, thank you. Thank you so so much."

He paused and looked at me. "You're... you're very welcome. But hey, we gotta go to this meeting that takes place in the Big House. It's for the quest."

My grin faltered, "Right about that... Can I not go? I mean I've only just came, there are sooo many others who deserve such a-"

"You've got to go Silena. Aphrodite's request. I don't know why you but-"

"Are you saying I'm not special?" I joked.

He looks stupefied and stuttered "No no NO! Uh, well... I meant.. Uh-"

I started to smile, "Calm down, I'm only joking."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you've developed a sense of humour. But we really do have to go." His hand reached down and grabbed mine and started to drag me towards the Big House.

"This is it." He said.

"Um, Charlie..." I said looking down. He was still holding my hand.

He blushed and quickly released it. "Uhh-"

"Ooh, looks like someone got herself a new boyfriend!" Clarisse from the Ares cabin taunted.  
I looked at Charlie as he started to take interests in our surrounding.

"Come on in, you're late." Clarisse said.

As I walked in with Charlie I can see every turn their heads to look straight at me.

"Just because you're the 'hero' of this quest does not mean you can come in late Miss Serena." Dionysus said extending the 'naa'.

"It's Silena!" I moaned as I hastily added "Sorry." I then trotted to my seat and sat down, hoping the stares will quickly divert away.

"Okay, now that Miss Beauregard has kindly arrived, the meeting shall officially start." Chiron boomed.

"As we all know, Aphrodite has chosen Selene here for her quest. Yupidoo. Is the meeting over yet?" Dionysus complained.

"Not quite." Chiron replied. "We just have to run over a few things. First, who will accompany Silena on this quest?"

"Before I choose, can I actually know what the quest is?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that I'm not able to let you know until after you receive your prophecy." Chiron sadly replied.

"Well, in that case... Can I choose Charlie and Sandpants?" I asked. Turning my head around so i could face both of their faces stretched in a wide grin.

"Wait. Wouldn't it be wiser to have someone with more... experience to accompany Silena? I mean look at her, she's not going to be able to fight." Luke suddenly interrupted.

"Even though I don't think Luke is the wisest choice to bring, he still has a point" Annabeth said. "If it has to be Silena, then she'll need ultimate defence. After all, she just arrived!"

"Yeah." I said fakely "I'm too 'dumb' for this sort of thing." I turned to Luke and sarcastically smiled "Is that what you meant Luke?"

"Look, I know you're still holding that little grudge about what I said." Luke bursted out. " It's not my fault that I don't like you you selfish little-"

"It's decided. Silena will bring Mr Beckendorf and Sandpants." Chiron quickly said. "Meeting over."

I stormed away. I know I said that I may not be the best choice for this quest but could people just shut up and let it be? My mother probably chose me for a reason. And stop calling me dumb. It's not making you any smarter. What? So that I'm now the daughter of a beauty goddess means that I have to be dumb? Because I have occasional blonde hair means that I have to be idiotic? Quit calling me stupid! I don't need anymore of that.

"Silena!" Chiron shouted. He galloped as me madly waved his arms in the air.

"That was an awkward meeting." I said as I unintentionally sniffed.

"Oh, cheer up. Everyone thinks you're capable of doing this. Your mother's not foolish."

"No, but apparently I am" I muttered.

"Stop that at once." Chiron sternly said. "I will not allow you to wallow yourself in self-pity. Now, I've came to talk to you about the oracle."

"The oracle?" I asked.

"Yes. In order to proceed with the quest you'll have to consult the Oracle of Delphi." Chiron replied.

"Wh-where can I find her?"

"Upstairs. In the attic of the Big House." Chiron said, :Oh and a quick word of warning. It's not a very... pleasant experience. Just don't freak out." He added. "You'll do fine."

As I head over the attic, each camper gave me a reassuring smile, following with a nod. Or an occasional tap on my shoulder. Was I getting my foot in the wrong game?

I nodded back and politely smiled. I wonder what these gestures mean. I wonder what "the oracle" is like...

**-**  
**Please review 3**

**J&A**


	9. 9 Beckendorf Silena

**Chapter 9- Beckendorf + Silena**

**Disclaimer: it's all Rick Riordan's!**

**Beckendorf**

Life was finally taking the right turns. I finally found myself smiling again, as I strutted down the camp site with a stretched smile printed on my face, each member gave me a blissful nod. Some whispered with each other commenting on how Beckendorf was back. On how the son of Hephaestus finally regained his senses. I could still recall the very memories of Silena wanting to take myself and Sandpants with her to this quest. I knew that I was capable of saving her. Only a few years ago, when I first visited the oracle about my past, it recited something amongst the lines of:

The gift will only be revealed to his loved one

The battle will be won

With and without his aid

A final cost will be paid

This prophecy was basically my life flashing in front of my eyes. Chiron knew that I was far too young to meet the Oracle, but orders were given that I needed to know what I was getting myself into everytime I signed up for something. My choices were "somewhat" crucial to the future. My dad would sometimes send me dreams telling me how I am "special" for the upcoming generations, how my inventions would change the human race. I'm willing to believe his words.

I quickly strided to cabin 9 and held up a magnetic hammer, although celestial bronze didn't attract to magnets, this hammer could summon the nearest piece of celestial bronze. I remember the days in my younger years when I was thrilled to show this to Chiron and Sandpants, this came to great use in the workshops, and to have my initials printed on every equipment I made was so gratifying. I summoned the closest piece of metal and set it down on the dark wooden floorboards. I drew out my portfolio filled with various notes which were practically illegible. A drawing of a metallic dragon. This was going to the more mythical side, but we were living in a mythical world anyways- why not? I thought to myself as I copied out my latest sketches on to the sheet of metal. This "metallic" dragon was confidential, I liked to work on my inventions alone, without any stares or judgements from my brothers or sisters. I copied a rough drawing of a supposed to be "intimidating" dragon. Using heat to bend the sheet of metal, I worked and worked, I could feel cold beads of sweat trickling down my rough neck. My shirt was drenched in cool sweat, and my eyes twinkled (yes. my eyes are capable of twinkling in extremely happy occasions). I held it in front of my face and I examined each curve of the face with my fingers. "perfect" i muttered.

"Oi Beck man! Silena is heading over to the oracle right now!" A goat-like voice bleated.

I looked at my finished head and smiled to myself, opening a self-locking shelf, I placed it under "Beckendorf's Creations" Smiling to myself, I let my bulky body out to greet Sandpants.

**Silena**

I quietly knocked on the door and let myself in, looking at each pattern on the attic walls, the photographs and materials. I saw a shimmering brush, it laid on a ragged tabletop "Aphrodite's hair brush" - Connor and Travis Stoll. I gave a smile and turned around to greet a mummy which was said to be the oracle. "Tell me my prophecy oracle. Please be nice" I added sweetly, pouring my charmspeak out.  
The oracle turned, and nodded at my direction and gaped it's mouth:

3 shall carry on to the west

To greet the only best

More than the quest will be achieved

For this is not to be deceived

The broken dove and the misfit toy will lead

Until the soldiers bleed

I stopped dead. And when the oracle finished talking, my once confident smile faltered. "Until the Soldiers bleed?" I asked myself, that seems a little harsh doesn't it?

I made my way downstairs and squinted my now green eyes at the smiling sun, my dark hair lightened to a honey blonde colour and I resembled one of the sunflower nymphs, this Aphrodite gift which shifted my appearances seemed to go into action more frequently now that I was in Camp. I walked to my cabin and locked the door, I didn't want to meet anyone yet, not until I was ready. I closed my eyes and tried to think, "More than the quest will be achieved" This is a good thing isn't it? I thought to myself. I gathered the positives and the negatives and sorted them out in my head. "hmmm" I muttered. The pros were overwhelming, but the cons couldn't be ignored.

I quickly shook my head and slipped on a lime green dress that flowed down to my ankles, the fabric was thin and gauzy. They were layered against one another to create a grass like imagery, the straps circled around my shoulders, and small daisies were glued on the waist. I looked like a flower fairy. Although this dress wasn't appropriate, I was an Aphrodite girl, I could dress as eccentric as I wanted, and fashion was one of my best qualities. My now long blond hair flowed against my back, it was braided like a waterfall. A crown of flowers sat on my head and I groaned "a little too much mom?" I moaned at the sky. The blessing was still intact, and my flower fairy themed clothing quickly emerged to a flower goddess theme. Although it was quite extravagant, it was a combination for even Persephone to be proud of.

I let myself out of the barbie doll cabin with a soft smile on my lips. I am powerful. I am beautiful. My charm speaking abilities were rapidly improving too, I could even charmspeak myself now. A couple of gazes followed me and I embraced it, no one was going to drag me down now. I finally had friends and I was happy.

I glided down to the big house and met Beckendorf and Sandpants again.

"Your mom strikes again eh?" Sandpants joked.

My skin flushed into a gentle shade of pink, "too much?" I questioned

"Just right Silena. Show them who you are" Beckendorf replied, his eyes were averted from my once again transformed self, but I could make out a gentle blush creeping up his skin too. cute.

Chiron emerged from the doors. "Silena, I see that you've... uh... changed." He said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, you know Aphrodite." I added.

"I sure do." Chiron mused. "Although, I am afraid that both you and Sandpants may have to leave as I have something for Beckendorf."

I looked at Sandpants. Both of us confused and worried. "Uh, sure." I said.

As I left I have Charlie a reassuring smile. He doesn't seem worried, that calmed me down.

I went outside with Sandpants and we both patiently sat down on the nearest bench, discussing the possibilities of what Chiron and Charlie are talking about. I sure hope it's nothing troublesome. Just as our conversation ended Charlie came rushing out of the Big House with a huge and mischievous smile on his face.

"Come on." He pleaded whilst dragging me. "I've got someone I need to introduce you to."

**A/N: ****Thank you for the reviews! Did you guys all start reading the Mark of Athena? **

**And please forgive our feeble attempt to create a cliffhanger *blush***

**J&A **


	10. 10 Beckendorf

**Disclaimer: IT'S ALL RICK RIORDAN'S**

**Beckendorf 10**

A surge of excitement danced within my slightly burning blood, the ADHD was not staying still. Whenever I got excited, my Dad's side of my body started to dance, ie. my blood would warm up like fire. I looked and realised that I was clutching on to Silena's hand strongly. Her limp, fragile fingers were glowering in red due to the lack of circulation in her blood. I came to the realisation that my strength was improving day by day, the rapid movement of my biceps in carrying the sheets of metal built my physical shape every day. I quickly let go of her fragile hands. "sorry, I didn't realise that I was holding your hand so hard. I was just excited you know-" I started rambling on and on until Sandpants came to the rescue.

What would I do without him.

"Yo Beck-man. Chill, I know you're excited, just keep it real cool okay?" Sandpants said, whilst biting on to a diet coke can which he found in the dustbins.

Silena gave a slight smile, flashing her famous dimples that were painted on her face. "It's okay Charlie. What did you want to show me?" she sang.

She's like a humanised Aphrodite.

"I'm sorry, we're just heading over to cabin 9. Can you make it there with..." I motioned at her green dress.

She flushed in a light shade of pink- "Of course, I shouldn't have dressed so inappropriately for today's event. A little too much right?" she shot at the sky with a hint of accusation in her voice.

Cute.

My mind failed to shut up whenever I was around Silena, after 5 heartbeats, Sandpants put in: "No no, it's okay. You're like the star of our trio. Beck and I don't make very good views for people, with you there, it's great." He explained

We reached at the chained doorstep, covered with sketches and designs from our best creations. The equations and numbers filled the walls of our cabin. Despite the fact that the children of Athena were praised for their wisdom, the children of Hephaestus didn't fall behind. Our designs had to work, therefore, we were really skilled in physics and maths. Our brain was not only hardwired for greek, but also for maths and numbers. My siblings and I never found maths a problem for our lives. Chiron claimed that Albert Einstein was the son of Hephaestus. Which was not hard to believe since his skill and appearance both resembled my fathers. I remember the time when I met my father for the first time. I went there with Annabeth, Clarisse and some others. And that git Luke- he always had to be there.

I quickly pressed the passcode and let Silena, Sandpants and myself to my humble home. This was not a sarcastic note. I loved my Cabin from the moment I stepped in to it a few years ago, and I still love it with the bottom of my heart. I motioned the others to follow as I led the way through the Labyrinth like cabin.

"Whoa..." Silena breathed

Sandpants nodded in agreement as I flicked the lights on to my separate workshop.

I gave out a gruff laughter as I observed Silena's awestruck face. I willed the sheets of metal and the screwdrivers to clear up from the table with my palm. This gift I had from my father astonished me every day. It wasn't anything rare like the gift of fire but it was not yet discovered yet. Chiron constantly reminded me to keep it as a secret just incase a War broke in, I didn't understand what he meant, but by the sincerity of his voice seemed important. My prophecy said that too: The gift will only be revealed to his loved one  
The raspy voice of the oracle echoed in my ears, by the time the table was cleared, I have the words repeated in my head, like it was on replay. I looked up and observed Silena as she fiddled with my gadgets discreetly, well, she tried to be discreet. I kept staring. After a few seconds, felt like a few hours to me, Silena looked up at me and blushed. Clearing her throat she manages to vaguely choke "You've got... Nice stuff here."

"Uhh, yeah..." I replied, my hands awkwardly scratching at my neck.

"So Beckie, whatcha bring us here for?" Sandpants interrupted.

"Well, it's right here." I said as I led them to a blueprint of a walking table. I cautiously lifted my hand and traced a Delta symbol in the centre of the blueprint. Instantly, a triangle-shaped prism popped out and I clicked on it, the ground slowly descending us into my hideout for my 'friend'.

"Woah Charlie" Silena murmured "You created all of this?"

"The best has yet to come." I replied with a grin on my face. As the ground lowers us I could start to make out the shining armor of my 'friend'. An armor made of connected bronze plates. My 'friend' was 60 feet long, with massive claws the size of knives and a mouth filled with an abundant amount of rotating teeth that can impaled you in one snap of it's jaws. A mighty and fine dragon. Man-made dragon.

"Holy mother of all Satyrs. Lord Pan, tell me that you didn't create that." Sandpants exclaimed, roughly jutting his chin out towards the dragon at the word 'that'.

"Sad to say, I did create that. And that has a name. Uh... project 94." I retorted.

"Project 94?" Silena asked. "Surely you can come up with a better name."

"Well what do you want to call it?" I asked.

"I don't know. It seems like a pretty happy dragon, I mean, it hasn't devoured us yet." She said.  
"A happy dragon..." I muttered. "Maybe someone will call it that one day. But for now, it's project 94."

Silena shrugged and nodded her pretty head.

"Hey kid, why hasn't it eaten us?" Sandpants asked.

"It's dormant right now. And don't worry, he's trained." I replied.

"I sure hope so, can't have my god-like face stuck between it's carnivorous teeth." Sandpants cockily said.

"So how will it help us?" Silena questioned.

"Project 94 here can fly, that'll help with transportation, and well, it's got good defense mechanisms with sharp talons and fire-breathing skills." I responded.

I ambled towards the dragon and tapped on a scale on it's forehead. Suddenly, the ground rumbled as he vibrated and fiercely opened his eyelids, glaring at Sandpants and Silena as if questioning them to why they woke him up.

"Yo man, chill." I said as I gently stroked it's cold scales. "So, you ready for some action?"

**A/N Sorry for the delay ): does anyone recognise what Project 94 is? :D please review J&A**


	11. 10 Silena

**Silena's POV**

Charlie's Dragon was an absolute masterpiece, he called it project 94 but the dragon seemed to need a happier name. I rummaged through my brain (yes, we children of Aphrodite do have brains) to work out how he made the huge dragon, it seemed to have took him ages. I observed how each cabin members worked. The children of Athena were skilled in mostly everything, in games they planned their movements and succeeded. In lessons for Greek history, they were always the top of the class- especially that girl Annabeth. She was perfect, I could see that she liked to boss everyone around and she had a crush on Luke. She was too good for him, I silently prayed to my mother every night for her to find a guy later, who is "much" better than Luke who in kinder indications can be described as a bastard. The children of Hermes enriched a very unique feature, they all looked alike with their elfish, pointed, ears. They all had a Hermes signature crooked smile, which mostly got on my nerves because I knew something was wrong everytime the Stoll brothers threw me that look. Luke, as head cabin was the "big daddy" he always kept his mischievous "lot" in place whilst being the unofficial camp leader all the same.

The children of Demeter were too tranquil for my likes, they spent their days singing for the crops, vegetables to grow. Some were stronger than others, Katie Gardner was the head counselor, hence, the flowers always buzzed whenever she walked past them. I always stared in fascination in times she crossed my path. Despite the fact that I stayed in Camp half-blood for a few weeks now, her powers were subtle yet powerful, alot of cabin 10 members scoffed at Cabin 4 in terms of their "Farmer obsessed mother" however I was quite intrigued in the whole concept of being able to control the ways of nature. I ran my fingers across my honey blonde plaits and scolded at myself for being careless as I saw the arguing twins of Dionysus- who was called "The wine-dude" in camp. Castor and Pollux, I personally found the twins better looking than their "ever-so" organised camp leader. They had a messy bunch of blond hair tangled on top of their heads like grape vines- their eyes were deep violet. They claimed that it was the colour of "Pinot noir".

I threw the twins a light wink when they threw a wave at my direction, a wave of warmth flushed down me, the camp members were so kind. Despite the fact that I missed my papa terribly, the warm atmosphere of camp always brought a smile at my lips. Nyssa, one of Charlie's siblings gave me a terse nod as she realised that I was in deep thought and apparently in Camp half-blood, seeing children of Aphrodite thinking was rare. I gave a silent laughter until Nyssa returned with a glow in the dark sword giving me a wary look. My cheeks flushed into a pink shade and averted my gaze from the quite intimidating Cabin 9 member. The children of Hephaestus were in one word: "Strong". They were not only physically built, but their mental state was strong too. They never seemed to be affected by any harsh or cruel comments from (unfortunately) my cabin. They were brilliant at everything they did, in context of power though, they could definitely make anything. However, Charlie seemed to be the strongest, in my puny brain capacity; i couldn't figure out what was so different- but the dragon- project 94 filled in as evidence.

I closed my eyes to take in the last rays of the golden sun and layback at the warm grass. "I needed to enjoy all the camp luxury while I can" I thought to myself. The atmosphere was beautiful, the ringing laughter between Charlie and Sandpants. The witty retorts from a dispute between the siblings from the Athena cabin and the whispers of gossip from my cabin.

Everything is beautiful in your eyes.

Charlie's cold retort played in my ears as I drifted off to sleep, it didn't seem very cold now to come to think of it. Aphrodite was the Goddess of love and beauty, it was natural for her to view things in her mother's ways. To seek beauty when it's dark.

-  
A gentle shake woke me up from my heavy nap.

"Whaaat?" I drawled, massaging my temples lightly to relieve the sharp pang on the back of my head.

"Get dressed. We have to leave. NOW." Charlie muttered in a harsh breath.

"What's happening?" I asked, trying to observe my surroundings a little more carefully.

"Monsters" Charlie breathed. slowly putting me up to my feet, his big hands were surprisingly- soft. "Quick, we should leave. ASAP."

I nodded curtly at his direction and ran to cabin 10. There sat a pink rucksack on top of my neat bed. A note was on top of it.

"Serve me well my daughter." -Mom

The card smelled distinctly of Chanel no.5 I smiled, typical of my mother. I rummaged through it and there sat my favourite blanket- a quilt made from my grandmother. And a couple of shirts from my favourite fall catalogue.

I quickly slung the backpack over my shoulders and ran towards Charlie. He was in a serious conversation with Chiron, and as I didn't want to interrupt, I slinked away and ran toward the pine tree. The border of the camp. Charlie would have to come soon. The moment I reached the borderline, I could sense that eerie atmosphere that was never at Camp Half-Blood. There was no monsters out there, none at all. But the air still contained that dangerous and hazardous attitude. It was just off.

I rested my back towards the pine tree. That pine tree that the whole camp fusses over. Often, I can see Annabeth discreetly talking to it, asking for help or advice. Or maybe just because she needs someone to talk to. Then there's Luke. He never talks to the tree, but every time he passed it he'd glance at it longingly. Just ever-so-slightly. Even satyrs treat it with the utmost respect. I see Grover, Sandpant's friend, sniffling every time he's a mile within the tree. What is it with this tree? Chiron told me that the tree protects the camp, and doesn't allow monsters to go through it. But seriously, all of this sadness, this melancholiness for one tree? That protects the camp? Maybe I'd ask Charlie one day.

"Silena..." A voice whispered.

I'm a trained demigod and a girl with a natural sixth sense, so obviously I can tell that this was very very wrong, but despite all that I still stepped out. Out of the borderline. My feet carried me towards the endless darkness that lies beyond the camp. It was a soft whisper, an alluring one at that too. My feet cladded with my mother's given trainers led me out, there was a clear resistance but the whisper won. I kept walking and walking much to my dread. As I reached a tall tree with shady looking leaves I heard a voice and spun around.

"We meet again, Daughter of Aphrodite."

**A/N:**** We are really sorry for our late update, we apologize for the shortness too): So the quest has finally started! Sorry for the cliffy too;; we'll try to update more often. Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews! LESS THAN THREE 3 love you guys! Please R&R it means so much (;**


	12. 12 Beckencdorf

**Beckendorf's POV**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters or the basic content! Rick owns them all**

I groggily pulled myself up to hear the friendly cry of "Monsters! Everybody up!". Here we go again. As I lazily swept the thin blanket to one side I saw Sandpants run up to me.

"This isn't good. It's not just any monster. It's here for Silena." He warned, and with that he galloped away, bleating "Mooonnnsteerrrrssss!"

Silena. Silena. SILENA.

Without thinking, I ran towards the Aphrodite's cabin.

"SILENA!" I yelled.

I ignored the drowsy comments from her siblings and ran up the baby blue stairs, I bursted into the first room I saw and shouted "Silena!"

A figure rose as I saw a blonde haired girl awaken. I marched straight towards her and shook her whilst shouting "Get up!"

Finally she begrudgingly got up and moaned "What?"

I held back a smile and with the sternest voice I could conduct said "Get dressed we have to leave. NOW."

I then answered a few more questions and helped her up. Her hands felt like pebbles in my massive ones, yet it felt surprisingly right. And comforting. My ecstasy ended when she abruptly took her hands out and gave me a gentle smile. I nodded my head and left her to tend to her own business. I dashed out of the cabin and went towards Chiron.

"Ah, Charlie. Here you are." Chiron mused.

"Are you sure?" I grunted.

"Sure of what my dear boy?" He asked back.

"That they're here. That they're here for her." I replied.

"At times like this I don't know what to say, but its been a mighty long time since that monster arrived here at my camp. The nerve of it. Whether it's here for Silena or not, it's best that you two start on your perilous journey." Chiron admitted.

"This is my first quest. I- I don't know what to do." I blurted out.

"You do remember the prophecy given to you, don't you?" He calmly asked.

3 shall carry on to the west

To greet the only best

More than the quest will be achieved

For this is not to be deceived

the broken dove and the misfit toy will lead

Until the soldiers bleed

How can I forget something like that?

"Yeah." I responded.

"And what does it say?" Chiron inquired.

"That three shall go west." I conveyed.

"And there you go." He smiled. "Go left. And listen to your demigod instincts. Its not there for nothing you know."

I smiled back whilst nodding my head. And with that, Chiron patted my back and left. Immediately I sprinted towards the forest where I kept Project 94. Wait. Where's Silena?

Deciding that she was probably off with Sandpants I resumed my venture into the woods. I took a few turn and landed where I 'parked' him. There, basking there in all its glory, was my finest creation.

I skipped over and giddily tapped on the correct scale. Project 94 roared in response and gave me a toothy grin, showing off its carnivorous teeth.

"I bet it's been a long time since you stretched huh boy?" I asked.

He retaliated by giving shaking it's scale, in a very canine-like way. He jumped up with alacrity and started to stretch out his lethal claws.

"Hey, don't kill the guy who made those for you." I joked.

I eagerly strolled towards him and grabbing the little leather collar I made for him, I led him out of the forest and into camp.

I've gotten attention before, big burly African-American dude who wears shoes that are twice his actual feet size and covered in sweat and machine oil, but I've never gotten attention like this. At first it was a couple of people giving us glances and after they processed what they're seeing they give up on life and stared at me, and my Project 94, blankly. Then somehow one of them snaps out of their little trance and starts running around screaming "Beckendorf's got himself a beast! A beast, man!". Before I knew it, guys were running up to me and giving me high fives whilst girls are tentatively tiptoeing back away from my boy. I grinned at the thought of that. Me, Beckendorf, has made a creature worthy of fear. Yeah that definitely sounds cool.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a shaggy thing run up to me, Sandpants.

"Hey man, you can now finally see Project 94 here in action." I suavely said.

"Have you seen Silena?" He panicked.

Now that he was up close, I had a decent look at him. His face was apparitional, ghostly pale and evident with beads of sweat. His hair was fuzzed up, like he's been running too much and his eyes were struck with anxiety. Silena. Silena. Silena. Where was she?

"No." I slowly replied.

My heart started racing, my hands became sweaty.

I said it again, "No, why? Have you? Where is she?"

Sandpants looking like he's on the verge of tears wildly shaked his head, muttering, "Where can she be? Where is she?"

I couldn't speak. I can't have Silena mysteriously disappear after all we've been through. No, she might be an Aphrodite's kid but she's nowhere near dumb. She must've thought this out and went somewhere where she knew that I'd come. Where would that be?

The borderline of camp. Of course, that would make sense. We'd have to leave through it anyways. As I calmed down I dragged Sandpants towards the tree.

"I think I know where she is." I whispered.

The fear must've alleviated, Sandpants relaxed again and gave me a cocky grin.

"Guess you two really do know each other well enough to know where they'd be huh? Can't say I didn't see it coming Beckieweckie." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and laughed along.

I was right. She was there, but she wasn't alone. She gave out a small whimper and locked eyes with mine. Behind her was it.

The monsters of all monsters.

"Look who's here to join us" She purred. "Won't you join us Charles? I haven't seen you in such a long time."

**A/N whoaa that took a while! Sorry ): It's nearly christmas! Read and Review! J&A**


	13. 13 Silena

**Silena's POV**

**A/N A long one today, buckle up! Uhh, as clumsy as we are, we forgot to thank the reviewers for support! (thank you so much, we love you) Lots of love to:**

imjusthereforwillet: you were our first reviewer and it means so much!

Meepmeep123 your support is just fabulous, it gave us so much inspiration to write :-) honestly, it gave us so much joy reading yours.

Amandla123 lots of love :) The review was really motivational thank you.

PurpleQueen981 Thank you so much! you are just perfect, xx

xxXNatan fanXxx hahahah thank you so much, Sorry we are not on the quest yet (our brains aren't capable of writing quickly...;;; apologies) don't worry. it's coming!

Dinozo It was really detailed, and we are genuinely touched! :") you are just fantastic

SaiyanWarriorPrince Thank you so much, we are so pleased that you are enjoying the story, we WILL update! apologies;; we are horribly disorganised.

Guest Thank you so much, we will update, sorry. Our best, futile excuses are tests... yeah.. pathetic... sorry...

CheeseBunBakery Love the name, thank you so much, do we get a cheese bun? hahaha :D but thank you so muchh it means so much

CrazyasCresta You'll probably find out who it is in literally the first sentence :D And is the Cresta for Annie Cresta? We are huge fans of Finnick and Annie as well. We both own Finnicl t-shirts which is just fabulous. But PJO all the way right?

I could feel Chimera's **(A/N you guys know the Chimera? It was introduced in Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters, this is our different interpretation of the monster)** venomous snake tail wrapped closely around my neck. I knew that she was dangerous and no sweet talking could escape me out of this one. I was lucky the last time. "Where are you Charlie?" I silently begged. I could feel my life draining out of me as the venom slowly touched the back of my neck. I flinched and willed myself to cling on to the vulnerable feeling within me and be confident.

"Silena, you beautiful girl" Chimera purred in my ear. Her yellow dreary eyes bore into mine, searching it for a hint of helplessness.

My pupils wavered and I silently searched the place for a hint of a familiar smile, a familiar twinkle. Then I heard a rustle somewhere, a clumsy stumble-

Charlie.

My expressions were too explicit, Chimera stopped hissing and blinked her wide pupils at my bewildered face. She gave out a raspy laugh, and turned. She then purred in a sick voice: "Won't you join us Charles? I haven't seen you in such a long time"

Charlie's face whitened and regained colour again. His eyebrow was raised and he kept his sword levelled at his chest. I pleaded at him with my eyes, help me. I tried to be strong and firm in front of him, and my mom. But I felt so helpless, I had no talent at all. Yes, I got past that one time when Chimera visited me before- I used my voice. I heard a lulling whisper in my head then, instructing me what to do.

(Silena- 10 years old)

It was cold and dark, I promised papa that I would be home before 8. "Bad girl Silena" I muttered to myself as I ran down the alley. I felt my spine quiver as an ominous figure followed my tails. Despite the fact that the teachers tried to sound less sexist than they thought they sounded, they gave us thorough rules to stay safe in the streets. I urged my legs to run quicker but I wasn't built for running. My papa constantly told me that I wasn't a natural athlete. He told me that my mom was a beauty queen who didn't like it when muscles built up in her legs. A snake like finger poked the lower side of my neck that moment. I didn't know what to do. The snake wrapped itself around my neck and hissed. I turned around and met eyes with big yellow pupils, boring into mine in an eerie way. I could feel my hair whiten from it's warm brown colour and my normally warm red lips draining away in a pale shade of blue. I could hear my once steady breathing getting ragged and faster. My hands shook and the monster spoke.

"Silena" it rasped

I blinked, and stared back at its dreary eyes

"You can't be in this World- our lord needs to rise, the fates have written something and we are not liking what they wrote" it continued, its snake like grip tightening on my throat every second.

"What? I'm nothing" I made out.

"Tsk... tsk, so you don't know yet do you?"

Then I heard something, from the core of my brain, a sing-song voice instructing me. Keeping me alive.

"Silena" a woman like voice sang

"Yes?" I replied in my thoughts

"Go speak to her, speak to chimera, use your voice"

I understood what she meant straight away. Papa always told me he could never say no to me when I pleaded. It was something special.

"Hey yellow eyes!" I yelled.

Its scaly neck flinched and sprang up as it barked "What!"

"I was wondering, maybe you can let me go? I'm only 10 afterall, what sort of problems can I possibly cause?" I sang, urging all the innocence into my vocal cords.

The monster stopped and thought for a moment "I guess that makes sense"

"It seems the most adequate choice doesn't it?" I blinked with round eyes. I could feel my confidence flooding back at me again. My lips were blushing with a pink shade and my hair curled into a wavy style.

"Yeah.." the monster thought. It slowly loosened its grasp away from me and blinked. Once. Twice.

I nodded in appreciation.

It nodded.

And carrying its heavy tail, it stalked off into the night.

Back to the present

Charlie attempted to remain confident but struggled. He walked up to Chimera whilst holding a box- project 94! Was it complete?! He managed a discreet smile and nodded in my direction. Carefully motioning with his feet to transform and leave. To morph into a different girl and walk off. I've tried this once, but it only worked with adrenaline. Either with happiness or anger. I couldn't leave Charlie here. He can't beat Chimera, she's too strong. But I was weak helpless Silena, I wasn't like Annabeth who could fight and defend herself. I was defenceless and naive.

Maybe I can go out and call for help...

I nodded and willed myself to change into a familiar face of Katie Greengrass, managing to change the colour of my baby blue eyes to the deep colour of the woods. I looked up to find Charlie confidently talking with Chimera. She seemed to forget about me for a while, until her eyes landed on project 94 and growled.

"Drop it" She hissed, tightening her grip on my neck.

"Really?" Charlie challenged, smiling to himself.

"JUST DROP IT!" Chimera growled

"Okay."

And with one warm wink, my vision blurred as it faced the magnificent dragon, slowly steadying itself on its bronze limbs.

**A/N We apologize for the extremely late update, and the slight shortness of this chapter. Our new year resolution will be to write longer chapters! And, if you guys were wondering why she changed from calling Chimera "it" to "she" it's because Silena was young when she first encountered Chimera and had no knowledge of her at all- she didn't even know who she was, let alone know Greek myths! So after she gained deeper knowledge, she started to understand that monsters were actually humane and with the sweetheart of hers, she called Chimera with a nicer (?) pronoun. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review 3 lots of love**

**LESS THAN THREE (can you figure that out?)**

**J&A**


End file.
